princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Charm Point wa Naki Bokuro
Charm Point wa Naki Bokuro is a single released by Atobe Keigo. It is also track 2 from the limited edition Prelude to a Revolution. Tracklist #Charm Point wa Naki Bokuro #Ore sama tachi ni Narikitte Utai na #Charm Point wa Naki Bokuro (Original Karaoke) #Ore sama tachi ni Narikitte Utai na (Original Karaoke) Lyrics Kanji= チャームポイントは泣きボクロ チャームポイントは泣きボクロ ゴージャス　ホクロ いつでも右目の下にある チャームポイントは泣きボクロ 危険な　ホクロ そんなに　見つめちゃ怪我するぜ やっばいなぁ　怒らせちまった 初めてのデートでそれはないぜ めんどくせーなぁ　駆け引きは　No Thanks しゃーないなぁ　泣くのは無しだぜ 重い沈黙　いやな雰囲気 妙な期待されても　困るぜ あと3cm　近づいたら 触れてしまうだろう チャームポイントは泣きボクロ イカすぜ　ホクロ いつでも右目の下にある チャームポイントは泣きボクロ 夢見る　ホクロ そんなに　見つめちゃ照れるだろ やっべ～なぁ　並んだ映画館 俺が涙もろいってバレそうだ しかもこんな動物のシーンで 覗き込んだ　その瞳に 告げてしまいそうさ チャームポイントは泣きボクロ 輝け！　ホクロ 触れたら　魔法にかけちゃうぜ！ チャームポイントは泣きボクロ ハヒフヘ　ホクロ そんなに　見つめてどうするの？ チャームポイントは泣きボクロ ゴージャス　ホクロ いつでも右目の下にある チャームポイントは泣きボクロ イカすぜ　ホクロ いつでも右目の下にある チャームポイントは泣きボクロ 輝け！　ホクロ 触れたら　魔法にかけちゃうぜ！ チャームポイントは泣きボクロ ゴージャス　ホクロ いつでも右目の下にある・・・ |-| Romaji= CHARM POINT wa naki bokuro GORGEOUS hokuro Itsu demo migime no shita ni aru CHARM POINT wa naki bokuro Kiken na hokuro Sonnani mitsumecha kega suru ze Yabbaina okorasechimatta Hajimete no DATE de sore wa nai ze Mendokusena kakehiki wa No Thanks Shyanaina naku no wa nashida ze Omoi chinmoku iyana funiki Myouna kitai sarete mo komaru ze Ato 3cm chikazuitara Furete shimau darou CHARM POINT wa naki bokuro Ika su ze hokuro Itsu demo migime no shita ni aru CHARM POINT wa naki bokuro Yumemiru hokuro Sonnani mitsumecha tereru darou Yabbeena naranda eigakan Ore ga namida moroitte bare sou da Shikamo konna doubutsu no SCENE de Nozoki konda sono hitomi ni Tsugete shimai sousa CHARM POINT wa naki bokuro Kagayake! hokuro Furetara mahou ni kakechau ze! CHARM POINT wa naki bokuro Hahifuhe hokuro Sonnani mitsumete dousuru no? CHARM POINT wa naki bokuro GORGEOUS hokuro Itsu demo migime no shita ni aru CHARM POINT wa naki bokuro Ika su ze hokuro Itsu demo migime no shita ni aru CHARM POINT wa naki bokuro Kagayake! hokuro Furetara mahou ni kakechau ze! CHARM POINT wa naki bokuro GORGEOUS hokuro Itsu demo migime no shita ni aru |-| English= My Charm Point is my Teardrop Mole. My gorgeous mole. It's always there under my right eye. My Charm Point is my Teardrop Mole. My dangerous mole. If you stare at it like that you're going to get hurt. That's no good, I've made you angry. We can't have that on our first date. How troublesome, if this is your strategy then no thanks. Oh alright, stop crying. This heavy silence ruins the mood. Any strange expectations will lead to disappointment. If you come 3 centimeters closer you'll be able to touch it. My Charm Point is my Teardrop Mole. My stylish mole. It's always there under my right eye. My Charm Point is my Teardrop Mole. My dreamy mole. If you stare at it like that you'll start blushing. Oh no... there's a line at the cinema. Looks like you're going to find out I'm a crybaby. And that too on one of the animal scenes. It feels like I'm going to reveal myself to those eyes that look into mine. My Charm Point is my Teardrop Mole. Shine, my mole! If you touch it you'll be under my spell! My Charm Point is my Teardrop Mole. Ma Mi Mu Me Mole What are you trying to do, staring at it like that? My Charm Point is my Teardrop Mole. My gorgeous mole. It's always there under my right eye. My Charm Point is my Teardrop Mole. My stylish mole. It's always there under my right eye. My Charm Point is my Teardrop Mole. Shine, my mole! If you touch it you'll be under my spell! My Charm Point is my Teardrop Mole. My gorgeous mole. It's always there under my right eye. Category:Lyrics Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Singles Category:New Prince of Tennis Music